


Space

by jibootyjimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Bambam loves Mark in ways he sometimes can't believe.





	Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyeggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyeggs/gifts).



> Hello, uhm to the person im gifting this to; idk if this is worthy, but i hope you like it and it fit what you wanted.
> 
> the prompt was: Mark doesn't like talking on the phone but BamBam always calls instead of texting, and he eventually admits it's only because he wants to hear Mark's voice

Bambam can feel himself relaxing back against the bed as soon as the sound of the phone ringing ends and is exchanged by soft shuffling from the other side. It's quiet for at least five seconds before he hears a soft, "Hey," being whispered against his ear.

"Hi." His voice trembles and he can hear the deep inhale from the other end.

"What are you doing?" Mark's voice is soft and quiet and it feels like he's right there with him, buried against his chest like he loves to do. "Bam?"

The cold spot in bed that is usually kept warm by the older man is a harsh reminder that he's been away from Korea for a while.

"I'm in bed, playing with the kids." It makes Mark giggle in response and Bambam smiles, his heart pounds in his chest, his throat closes up and his eyes burn. "When are you coming back?"

Mark hums and he knows even if he isn't there to see it that the older is biting his lip in thought, his sharp little teeth digging into the flesh and making it turn red with just a few nibbles. "In two days. Dad asked for you, you know? He wants to know when you'll be back to visit with me."

There's a certain underlining of softness to the words that Bambam grins at, shuffles against the bed while Latte jumps off and leaves the room, Pudding following after and Cupcake settling on his stomach while King is lying beside his head on the pillow. The space feels too big suddenly, empty and foreign.

"I'll visit next time you go." Mark laughs and Bambam smiles and clears his throat. "Tell me about your day."

"Really? I'll bore you to death, we did nothing interesting." There's sounds of more shuffling and he figures Mark is burrowing into his blankets to keep hemself warm, trying to tuck himself into a little ball like he usually does against his chest.

"It doesn't matter, dummy. I'm just- you know. I wanna know." It's weirdly difficult to explain that he just wants- _needs_ to hear his voice.

Mark huffs but he relents anyway, like he always does when he speaks to him on the phone. Bambam knows the older man hates it, but he tolerates it because Bambam likes to do it. "Well, we went to the grocery store and bought some stuff for food. Mom made us that chicken thing you like so much, I even thought what a shame it was you weren't here."

Bambam hums and listens carefully as he talks on and on about everything they did, his eyes closing as he focuses all his attention to the voice almost whispering to him. It's so soft, the way Mark talks. So quiet and almost like he wants it to stay private- just between them two. He whispers like he's telling a secret. His voice so quiet it reminds him of how Mark whispers his name when he digs his nails into his back as Bambam makes love to him slowly.

"And then I made sure to excuse myself in time to get ready for your call. So here we are." The older man laughs into the phone quietly and Bambam realizes how much he loves him in that moment.

Because Mark does a lot of things for him, Mark who hates talking on the phone but still does it. Mark who loves his cats almost as much as he loves coco, Mark who sleeps next to him in his bed in his apartment more than he does in his own house. Mark who cries for a few minutes everytime he has to go to LA without him, Mark who assures him he loves him more than he's ever loved anyone else in his life.

Bambam takes a shuddering breath and he can't breath steadily even if he's trying to calm his racing heart. "I love you."

They've said it to each other so much before, when they were just friends and then even more now that they're together, but it still always feels like the first time every time.

"I love you too-" Mark replies instantly, the happiness dripping from his tone seems endless and Bambam shakes his head even if he knows Mark can't see him doing so.

"No, no- listen. I _love_ you. Like i really fucking love you." He's almost gasping out the words but he laughs and tilts his head up to look at the cieling. "I love you like I've never loved anything or anyone ever, you know? I love you in the sense of loving you so much i miss you when you're not in my presence. I miss you when i haven't seen you even for a few minutes. I love you so much that I need to hear your voice to feel calm when we can't be together when one of us is away." Mark hasn't made a single noise and Bambam thinks he's hung up on him for a second or two before he hears the distand sound of his breathing over the phone that's still held against his ear.

"So that's why you insist on phone calls." Mark whispers and his voice sounds even quieter, the way it gets when he's trying to stop himself from crying sometimes and Bambam laughs, turns onto his side and watches as Cupcake jumps in alarm and hisses in displeasure before leaving the room.

The silence lasts a few minutes and its so peaceful, just them breathing. He's about to fall asleep even if it's still so early in the day for him, but he forces his eyes back open when Mark whispers back to him.

"Bam?" He sounds so small, so afraid and Bambam wants to hold him even more, wants to kiss him and pull him to his chest. "You know- i love you like that too, yes?"

Bambam smiles and hums in response, "Of course."

Mark shuffles again, Bambam knows he moves so much even if he curls in on himself and it makes him feel like he's never known himself as much as he knows Mark.

"You sleepy?" He asks even if he doesn't have to to know that he is, it's so late in LA already and he feels a tiny bit bad that he's kept him up so late.

"No," Mark huffs and Bambam rolls his eyes with a scoff. "Okay, not really."

"Liar," He laughs and Mark grumbles with unintelligible words. "Go to sleep. We can talk tomorrow."

The older man sighs, but he relents anyway. "Okay, I love you."

"I love you." He replies without hesitation and then sighs, "Sweet dreams, baby."

There's a pause from the other end of the line and then Mark tells him, "I like hearing your voice too."

The call ends so abruptly and Bambam can't stop himself from laughing even as he sends him a goodnight text. He loves him so much sometimes its painful, but he'd endure the pain even if it killed him. Mark was worth it.


End file.
